Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984)
possibly Sundsvall, Sweden|Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = possibly Sundsvall, Sweden|Burial = |Father =Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) |Mother =Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) |Spouse =Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) |Marriage = possibly Sundsvall, Sweden |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) Housewife (b. September 12, 1900, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. February 15, 1984, Sundsvall, Västernorrland, Sweden) Personal Code Number 190009-8562. Parents *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Siblings *Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-?) who was born on April 19, 1878 and married Lisa X. *Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) who was born on April 19, 1880. *David Emmanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) who was born on September 09, 1882 and made a trip to New York City on August 20, 1901 and later married Jenny X. *Gertrude Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) who was born on April 13, 1884 and married Håkan Dahl. *Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) who was born on February 06, 1886 and married Nanny Bergström (1889-1983) and he died on July 26, 1980 *Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) who was born on July 18, 1887 and married Ivar Moen (1889–1953). *Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-?) who was born on November 29, 1888 and married Karl Oscar Ohde (1873-1941) on May 26, 1914. *Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) who was born on September 24, 1891 and married Olga X. Marriage She married Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) on July 18, 1920. He was born on October 25, 1893. He died on March 09, 1977 in Sundsvall. His personal code number was: 18931025-8539. Children *Torbjörn Enström (1921-1984) who married Genenieve Shaw (1924-) and died in Brussels, Belgium. She is also known as Ginette Shaw. *Stig Ove Lennart Enström (1923-1999) who married Inga Lisa Bergengren (1925- ). *Birgitta Enström (1925- ) who married Rickard Jörgen Ryott Malmros (1924-2006). Sundsvall, Sweden They were living at Allégatan 2 in Sundsvall, Västernorrland, Sweden in 1970. Memories about Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg *Lennart Haglund wrote on July 24, 2005: "At the Enström's address in Sundsvall 1970 (Allégatan 2) I found in my database a family 'Strandberg'. The name of Mrs. Strandberg was Ingrid. Her name was in the phone book under another address, though still in Sundsvall. So I rang up and said: 'Are you Ingrid Strandberg from Allégatan 2 1970?'. She was, and she knew the family, as she and her husband belonged to the "domestic service" in Enström's villa, Mr. Strandberg served as Axel Enströms chauffeur. Axel Enström was the manager of SCA in Sundsvall and the villa sounds to be (or have been) of an upper class model, if that´s the word. The Strandberg family lived in an annex. Mrs. Strandberg describes the Enström couple as very kindhearted people. She´s willing to give more information, but this is what she remember for the moment." *Lennart Haglund wrote on August 25, 2008: "I remember a talk or two over the phone with Richard (earlier Rickard) Jörgen Ryott Malmros a couple of years ago. He was very ill then, and I find he died in 2006 on March 17, place Bromma, Stockholm. Margit Anna Birgitta (born Enström) his wife was still alive 2006. Living in the same place ... A son Gustaf Rickard Ryott born 1955 on Sept 9 in Holmsund, county of Västerbotten, province ditto. Another son Hans Axel Ryott born 1958 in Solna, county of Stockholm, province Uppland. Where the mother still lives." File:Wahlberg-Margit 1925 circa.png|1925 circa File:Wahlberg-Margit 1984 funeral.png|1984 funeral notice File:Wahlberg-Margit 1984 obituary.png|1984 obituary Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles